Omega Lock
Eons ago, the lifeforce of Primus was divided into the four Cyber Planet Keys and scattered across the galaxy. The Omega Lock is the device that the Keys join with to reawaken Primus's power. Fiction Animated continuity ''Cybertron'' When the colonization project began, the Omega Lock was loaded onto the starship Atlantis with one of the four Keys and travelled to Earth. The Omega Lock was placed under a heavy security system that required seven Cybertronians to access (six of them Mini-Cons!). Likely due to the power and holiness of the relic, the system was wired into the ship's self destruct system and would trigger if someone tried to steal the Lock. The craft was glimpsed by primitive humans, who somehow became aware of the Lock's four sided pattern. Atlantis eventually crashed into the ocean into what would one day become the Bermuda Triangle due to an undocumented technical failure. Though the colonists had abandoned ship with the Cyber-Key, the Lock was left aboard undisturbed. The ship's crashing into the ocean inspired a legend of "Atlantis" being a lost city beneath the sea, with the four sided pattern of the Lock becoming synonymous with the legend and a piece of human culture that would eventually appear on novelties such as t-shirts and album covers. Roughly around this period, imitations of the Omega Lock were constructed and eventually found their way to human settlements. The genuine article was rediscovered when a civilian Autobot discovered the signature Atlantis pattern on an object deep below the ocean, After Vector Prime rediscovered and warped Atlantis away from the Decepticons, he led the Recon Mini-Con Team, Coby, Bud, and Lori to the device using his sword and the humans' natural sensitivity to the Omega Frequency. The seven found the device's resting place and disabled two of the three barriers to the security system. Before the third could be disabled, Megatron broke into the room and swooped up the device, triggering the self-destruct. Optimus Prime soon arrived to battle Megatron for the ancient device and emerged triumphant where he handed it to Vector Prime. Contact with the member of the Thirteen caused the Lock to surge to life and send out a pulse which resonated with the Keys on Velocitron and Jungle Planet. After a sudden transmission from Red Alert urging Optimus to come to Velocitron, Optimus left the Lock with his men with orders to take it back to Earth. The Omega Lack sat in the Autobot base where Override brought the Planet Cup to it, the Lock causing the trophy to assume its natural form as a Cyber Planet Key. The surge of energy caused by the insertion was felt by both Megatron and Scourge in their respective domains while the Lock itself fed coordinates into the Autobots' computers directing them to the North Pole. When Leobreaker inserted the Key from the Jungle Planet, the two proved enough to partially reawaken Primus who told the Autobots to "protect the balance, until all are one" while the Lock took the opportunity to redirect the Autobots to the North Pole. There they found that the Omega Lock had been reacting to the presence of the Ancient Decepticons which Starscream freed and who promptly swore loyalty to him. In light of this overwhelming opposition, the Autobots saw fit to abandon Earth for Velocitron before leading Starscream on a galactic chase for the Omega Lock. While Evac went to collect the Cyber Planet Key of Earth, Vector Prime was again given custody of the Omega Lock as the group readied at the space bridge. Despite Optimus Prime's best efforts however, Starscream however managed to claim both the Lock and the loose Key. Retreating to a small volcanic island in the South Pacific, Starscream (with a great deal of drama) inserted the third key into the Lock. This time, the Lock opened a Space Bridge to Cybertron which projected an image of the black hole in the skies above Earth, Velocitron and the Jungle Planet. The Lock also sent a signal to Cybertron itself with Primus beaming back a response to the Autobots to bring the Lock and three Keys to him but the message cut off before the why could be explained. The transmissions were intercepted by rogue Autobot Wing Saber who flew to Earth to investigate its origin. Starscream then began absorbing power of the Omega Lock into his own Spark. During the process, the Lock sent out a beam of energy to a human military base so its energies could heal Red Alert, Hot Shot and Scattorshot who'd somehow managed to tap into its energies. The energy wave proved trackable however as Colonel Franklin's team tracked it to the South Pacific. Both Autobots and Decepticons descended into the volcano to try and retrieve the Omega Lock only to retreat when it began erupting. Vector Prime however teleported right back in to try and retrieve the Lock himself. The source of the eruption was soon revealed to be Starscream, having absorbed a portion of Primus's spark through the Lock and become the size of a skyscraper. The chaos from the fighting above caused rubble to fall onto Vector Prime soon after he'd retrieved the Lock. Wing Saber rescued him and after the two had beaten off Thunderblast, they emegred from the volcano with the Omega Lock which Vector Prime insisted had to be taken to Cybertron to save the planet. Entrusting the Omega Lock to Override, Optimus told her to take Evac and Leobreaker to Cybertron. Detecting the Lock's energies on Override, Megatron saw fit to abandon the battle and pursue. Starscream detected his former leader's pursuit and sent Thunderblast to slay him and bring back the Lock. When the three Autobots were pinned down, the Omega Lock empowered them to survive a journey through heavily warped space and reach Cybertron. No sooner had they arrived did Megatron promptly smack them all around before Optimus Prime's forces showed up. Challenging Optimus to a one-on-one duel, Megatron managed to steal the Lock and retreat back to the fire dimension. Optimus pursued him and managed to get Megatron to drop the Lock. Upon returning to Cybertron, Optimus and Vector Prime used the Omega Lock and Rhisling in concert to overcome the Armor of Unicron and destroy Megatron. The Autobots then brought the Omega Lock to an altar deep below the surface of Cybertron where Optimus used the energies of the Matrix of Leadership to substitute for the fourth Key. The resulting surge of energy triggered Primus's transformation into robot mode. Using the Lock, the Autobots were able to reactivate Primus's higher functions and the god explained the history of the Lock and the colonization project while also stating he needed the Lock and all four Cyber Planet Keys to close the black hole revealing the final Key was on the colony world of Gigantion. After coming back to life, Megatron made a run for the Omega Lock, while Starscream again had Thunderblast go steal it for him. Megatron eventually decided to forego the Lock for the Atlantis. When Override brought the Ogygia back to Cybertron, the Omega Lock was loaded aboard. When the Autobots retrieved Gigation's Cyber Planet Key, they were quick to place it into the Omega Lock. This time, the Lock reactivated the Lemuria and deactivated the anti-teleportation field of Gigantion so as to open a Space Bridge back to Cybertron. This proved a double edged sword however as Megatron-now reborn as Galvatron-was able to teleport directly into the Autobots' midst and steal the Omega Lock. Though he had to fight Starscream for passage back to his native universe, Galvatron ultimately triumphed and boasted of his invincibility with the Omega Lock on his side. Back in his own universe, Galvatron used the Omega Lock in concert with the Armor of Unicron to control the black hole sending its energies through the Space Bridge to destroy the Jungle Planet. He then flew back to Primus to slay the god before literally every Cybertronian in the galaxy arrived to stand in his way. This barely gave Galvatron pause as he simply used the Omega Lock to turn his followers into giants who proved able to hold off their species. Galvatron then flew back to the black hole only for Primus to bar his way. However, enhanced by the Omega Lock, Galvatron was able to best his weakened creator. When the Autobots caught up to him, Galvatron used the Lock to grow to even larger size than his followers and revealed his plan to use the Lock to shield himself from total event collapse and use its powers to remake reality in his own image. Ultimately though he lost the fight and settled on the next best thing. Throw the Lock into the black hole so as to send it out of control and destroy the multiverse. The Autobots managed to retrieve the Lock and Keys however which restored Primus to full power and the god was able to seal the black hole. He then transformed back into a new Cybertron with the Omega Lock being returned to its resting point deep within the planet. ''Prime'' cartoon The Omega Lock is a device created by the Thirteen Primes for the purpose of restoring Cybertron should it be ruined by war. The four objects required to activate the Omega Lock are the Omega Keys, which Alpha Trion hid, three on Earth and one inside Smokescreen, to keep them out of Decepticon hands. When Megatron managed to activate the Omega Lock, he decided to use it on Earth. Through use of his space bridge, the Omega Beam targeted outside Jasper, Nevada, threatening to cyberform Earth into a new world for Megatron to rule, at the cost of all organic life in the process. Unwilling to let that happen, Optimus Prime destroyed the Lock with the Star Saber, but not before the beam had erected the fortress of Darkmount. After discovering that cybernucleic acid (CNA) combined with Synthetic Energon could create cybermatter, Megatron began an effort to rebuild the Omega Lock, attaching the massive device to the belly of the Nemesis. On Shockwave's advice, the Decepticons began stealing Earth technologies to assist in the reconstruction. However, he judged that the synth-en formula was incomplete, so Soundwave kidnapped Ratchet, who was coerced into completing the formula. After Megatron's seeming demise at the hands of Bumblebee, the Omega Lock and Nemesis fell under Autobot control, which they used to restore Cybertron, firing the cybermatter at the planet's core, awakening Primus and enabling the planet to support life once more. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Omega Lock appeared in its Cybertron appearance along with its ''Prime'' counterpart in Transformers: Universe. Toys The Omega Lock only appeared in toy form as an accessory that came with the ''Cybertron'' Primus toy. The Omega lock can hold the Cyber Planet Keys that come with the toys in the four slots on it and is needed to transform Primus. When placed firmly in its socket, a red LED shines from the center of it. Category:Quest Items Category:Technology Category:Objects Category:Relics Category:MacGuffins Category:Cybertronian Technology